The Forest is Dying/Diancie's Power Not Working
This is the scene, how our Heroes along with the Villains have got to figure out how will they stop Yveltal's rampage and Diancie's Power isn't Working and Yveltal Kills Major Nixel by Oblivion Wing in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (We cut the scene to see Marilyn Flame sitting on a rock, crying) Marilyn Flame: Who is that Pokemon? Look what it did to my Delphox! (Marilyn Flame starts to cry, then Ninja Riot appears) Marilyn Flame: Riot. Ninja Riot: It's all over. (Ninja Riot removes his mask) Ninja Riot: Let's forget about Diancie. (He open his hand to let Marilyn Flame go with him, then she feels happy and grabs his hand and lift her, then suddenly Yveltal appeared in front of them) Ninja Riot: Look out! (As Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot embraced each other, Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at them turning them into stone. Later we cut the scene to see our remaining heroes shocked to see the whole forest is dying) T.K. Takaishi: What's happening?! Patamon: '''This is not good! '''Dace: Oh no! The forest is dying once again! Anna: Oh No! Rocko: Not good! Krader: (In Raphael's voice) I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out! Anna: '''Krader, Don't freak out! '''Kraw: What are we gonna do?! Elsa: '''No Clue. '''Olaf: '''Same here. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and ashes! Percy: This is bad! James the Red Engine: Very bad. Leonard: '''What are we going to do now? '''Applejack: '''I don't know?! '''Scootaloo: This is getting terrible! T.K. Takaishi: Okay, Now were freaking out. Patamon: Stay Calm, We might able to stop Yveltal. Takato Matsuki: He's right. We better think of something quick! Flain: '''We Have to hurry, Before Yveltal Finds us, and were gonna be turned us of all of the mixels. '''Riku: This is really bad! Sweetie Belle: Very bad! Kristoff: Tell me about it. Olaf: Calm down guys, we'll think of a way. Luigi: Where is "Xerneas" when we need it?! Ami: It left remember. Luigi: Alright I forgot. Yumi: We better do something fast everyone! Mimi Tachikawa: I'm too young to be turned to stone! Magnifo: '''Me too, and I don't want to be a wizard statue! '''Sora Takenouchi: We have to do something fast. Vulk: And fast! Biyomon: Or we're finished! Palmon: Don't worry, we have to find Xerneas. Finn the Human: Jake, If we must think of a way to stop Yveltal, Then we are safe. Jake the Dog: Right. Princess Bubblegum: Let's just remain calm and find Xerneas. Kimiko: If Xerneas was still here, Then it will stop Yveltal. Martin Kratt: '''You could have a point Kimiko. '''Chris Kratt: '''Xerneas, is the only way to stop Yveltal. '''Seismo: (In Benson's voice) Aaaaah! How are we supposed to calm that Legendary Pokemon of Destruction?! Heffer: Stay cool, we know what to do. Mordecai: Who are we kidding we should've never done this. Rigby: Yeah, we should've get out of the forest after Xerneas gives it's power to Diancie. T.K. Takaishi: Me too, we're not very good. Patamon: Yea, I would never go to the forbidden forest ever again. Jenny: '''Uhm… What's do we do now?! '''Meta Knight: '''I don't know. '''Dudley Puppy: This is getting much worse! Gordon: '''Oh the Indignity! '''Shuff: '''I wanna go home! '''Hoogi: Yeah, Me too! Flurr: Relax, we'll think of something. Elsa: Flurr, We Agree with that. Zaptor: Chill guys, we know what to do. Veemon: How we gonna think about stopping Yveltal? Davis Motomiya: '''Think of Any Ideas, Before we're turned to stone?! '''Ami: '''If we don't do something fast! Yveltal will turned the whole forest into stone and us too! '''Yumi: I agree with "Ami" we have to stop that Pokemon before it's too late. Sunset Shimmer: '''We better hurry, Or else we're doom! '''Filburt: '''Me too! '''Aqua: (In Claire's voice) Everyone, remain calm. Rika Nonaka: Come on guys, Renamon won't let anything happened to you, The Mixels and their friends are here to help you, not to mention me and henry, You'll be fine I promise you'll see, I'm not very good at this are we. Shuff: Rika, that was confusing. Mickey Mouse: We need Emerl, maybe he knows how to stop this. Sora: I agree with Aqua we have to stop that Pokémon before it's too late. Matt Ishida: We have no time to be running like cowards. We can't stand here like a bunch of statues and watch Yveltal turning the whole forest into stone and us too. Teslo: Me too, And we just run away like cowards! Flain: Teslo's Right, We need our time to escape. Spike the Dragon: This will never work! This is a disaster! How will we ever control him?! We're doomed! Slumbo: Well, listen, don't make a disaster for it. Henry Wong: '''If Yveltal found us and fired Oblivion Wing at us we're in serious trouble. '''Terriermon: We're in trouble. Flurr: If we must survive. Lunk: Will be Okay! Sonata Dusk: '''Same here. '''Aria Blaze: '''Me Too. '''Wormmon: '''We Agree with that! '''Jimmy Z: '''Yep. '''Flain: Yes, we can still stop it. Teslo: Right then, Everyone Let's stop fighting and stop Yveltal. Twilight Sparkle: I agree with you, let's stop fighting and rescue "Diancie" everyone and Team Robot. We have to stop "Yveltal". Adagio Dazzle: '''Okay. '''Kitty Katswell: Got it! Dudley Puppy: Let's do it! Rika Nonaka: Are we forgetting someone. Pinkie Pie: Who? Ash Ketchum: Hey everybody! Emerl: We found you! Mario: Over here! Sonic: '''There you guys are! '''Anna: That Voice! Luke: Look Their Alive! Elsa: '''Everyone! '''Footi: Good timing! (Everyone look at Ash, Pikachu, Diancie, Emerl, Mario, Sonic, Tai Kamiya, Agumon and Ash's Hawulcha are here) Tai Kamiya: Hi guys! Agumon: Sorry we got a little lost! Dace: Princess! Merrick: '''You're alright! '''Anna: Ash, Mario, Sonic, Tai, Agumon & Emerl! Flurr: '''Their all okay! '''Takato Matsuki: '''You found us! '''Guilmon: They're okay! Sora: Ash and the Others! Riku: Their Still Alive! Aqua: Good to see you guys again! Flain: '''About time! '''Sunset Shimmer: I Knew you guys will come! Fluttershy: What a relief. Rika Nonaka: Finally, we're have you guys been? Ash Ketchum: Hawulcha thanks a lot. (He returns his Hawulcha back to his Pokeball, then Yveltal appears and he activates his hyper beam) (Diancie creates her diamond shield to block Yveltal's hyper beam attack) Dace: Look it's blocking Yveltal's power! Merrick: Then finally! Krader: '''(In Hugo's Voice) I think the cavalry's here! '''Magnifo: '''It's getting Magical here! '''Teslo: '''Just in time! '''Leonard: '''Marvelous! '''Adagio Dazzle: Pretty! Huey: Fantastic! (As Diancie is using her diamond shield blocking Yveltal's hyper beam, the diamond suddenly begins to crack and it finally broke into pieces blasting Ash, Pikachu, Diancie, Mario, Sonic, Tai, Agumon And Emerl, as everyone else are shocked to see this) Merrick: Princess! Luigi: Mario! Tails: Sonic! Xion: '''Emerl! '''Kari Kamiya: Tai! Scorpi: '''Oh no! '''Footi: '''Agumon, Oh no! '''Torts: Let's go! (Everyone run to see their friends their okay, Ash, Pikachu, Diancie are okay and so as Mario, Emerl, Tai, Agumon and Sonic) Xion: Emerl! Luigi: Mario are you okay?! Tails: Are you alright Sonic?! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Are you alright?! Mario: We're fine. Sonic: Don't worry about us. Tai Kamiya: I'm fine! But that hurts during the blast! Agumon: This is getting much more worse. Twilight Sparkle: What happened?! Lunk: Diancie, Are you Alright?! Gmerl: Diancie you're powers! What happened?! Diancie: '''My powers, still not enough. '''Teslo: Oh, no! Zaptor: '''That's awful! '''Emerl: So Close! Rigby: That's not good. Magnifo: '''Not magical enough! '''Shuff: Look! Keswick: That's Yveltal! (Yveltal flies down and lands on a cliff, roaring) Gabumon: (In Reginald's voice) You're evil Yveltal. Fluttershy: '''(Still terrified of Yveltal) It's Yveltal! '''Teslo: (In Kenta Kitagawa's voice) We could be next! We gotta get out of here I can't take this! Vulk: (In Muscle Man's voice) Please, Yveltal, let us go. We didn't know that forbidden forest was serious. (Yveltal growls) Vulk: You'll be happy and calm down, when we're out of that forest. Right? Krader: (In Stefano's voice) Or not. Tai Kamiya: You better calm down man! You're way worst than the Dark Masters! Agumon: Yveltal, Your way worse than Myotismon! Gabumon: You're even way worst than MaloMyotismon too! Sora Takenouchi: You're worst than those Bakemon trying to eat Me and Joe! Biyomon: You're way worst than Datamon kidnaps Me and Sora! Izzy Izumi: You're worst than Vademon! Joe Kido: Yveltal, you're way worst than Etemon! Gomamon: Yeah, and you'll caused so much trouble destroying the whole forest! T.K. Takaishi: Yveltal! You're worst than DemiDevimon! Sora: This is way worse than Ansem! Riku: Or even more worse than Marluxia. Sunset Shimmer: Or even scary than I was a demonic form. Rainbow Dash: Even more stronger than Queen Chrysalis! Twilight Sparkle: Or worse than Nightmare Moon. Takato Matsuki: Or worse than the D-Reaper! Takuya Kanbara: Your worst than Lucemon! Thomas the Tank Engine: Your even worse than Timothy the Ghost Train and Demon 311! Rigby: Yeah, You're way worse than those Russians trying to steal and destroy our Park! Emerl: That's enough! Henry Wong: It's no use! It's still angry! Rigby: Why isn't Yveltal calm? Riku: (In Skips' voice) Because it's using it's ability Dark Aura! Glomp: (In Baloo's voice) Somebody do something with that Pokémon! Hoogi: (In Dizzy's voice) Come on lads! Lunk: (In Pumbaa's voice) Shall we run for our lives? Spike the Dragon: (In Timon's voice) Oh yes lets. (They both run like cowards) Tai Kamiya: If Yveltal's Oblivion Wing touches us, we're gonna be turned to stone! Agumon: You're right and I'm so scared I don't want it to turn me into Digimon stone! Kari Kamiya: I even wish Xerneas was here. Gatomon: Let's get out of here! Ash Ketchum: Come on run. Emerl: Hurry and Dodge! Mario: Let's get outta here! Sonic: Right Behind you Mario! Vulk: '''Come on guys, Avoid getting Caught! '''Dudley Puppy: Let's get outta here! Tai Kamiya: Let's hurry up and get us out of here! Agumon: Right Behind you! Torts: Let's Get Faster while we can glorp! (Yveltal flies up and fired his Oblivion Wing, everyone dodge the attack) Aria Blaze: Major Nixel, look out! (Major Nixel try to dodge but too late it him and slowly turning him into stone) Major Nixel: '''Gah, Oh No, I'm Hit! '''Aviva: '''Oh dear. '''Shuff: Did I heard a villain, who was hurt Badly? Teslo: '''It Sounded like Major Nixel! '''Vulk: It's Major Nixel and He's Turning into Stone! Thomas the Tank Engine: 'Bust my buffers! Yveltal got him! '''Olaf: '(Gasps) It got Major Nixel! '''Joe Kido: It must have gotten Major Nixel So early! Wizwuz: Gosh, Major Nixel was hurt badly by Oblivion Wing! Gomamon: This is bad! Major Nixel: Everyone! Mixels! Stop Yveltal before it's too late! We're running out of time! (Right after Major Nixel's last words to warn everyone to stop Yveltal until he's finally turned into stone) Adagio Dazzle: Oh no! Not you too! Sonata Dusk: Oh, Poor Major Nixel! Aria Blaze: '''He's Right, Yveltal must be stopped! '''Cody Hida: (In Skips' voice) So what's the plan now? How do we stop this thing? Flurr: '''We agreed to stop Yveltal! '''Teslo: '''Yes, Let's Stop this Nightmare! '''Krader: '''Major Nixel has spoken to stop Yveltal Before Dying, So Let's do This! '''Kristoff: Let's Hurry up, shall we? Thomas the Tank Engine: We could be next soon. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, We can still stop Yveltal. Jenny: You heard her. Matt Ishida: Yeah, let's go stop that Legendary Pokémon. (As they run, Yveltal appears in front of Team Robot) Tai Kamiya: (In Aladdin's voice) Give it up, Yveltal! We're obliviously too much for you to handle. (Yveltal looks at Tai) Tai Kamiya: (In Aladdin's voice) You're so powerful, you can't even turn the leader of the DigiDestined into stone. (Yveltal activates Oblivion Wing) Shuff: '''Oh no, I think We're too late! '''Sora: Watch out! (Tai & Kari embrace each other) Tai Kamiya: Kari! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Hoogi: '''Look out! '''Takato, Henry & Rika: Biomerge Activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, Henry and Terriermon biomerge to Mega Gargomon and Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) The DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Spirit Evolution! (The Frontier DigiDestined spirit evolve into Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Beetlemon, Kazemon & Kumamon) Yveltal: (In Beelzemon's voice) Say goodbye! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing as it's about to turn them into stone. Gallantmon fires Lightning Joust and stopping the Oblivion Wing attack) Riku: What was that?! Gallantmon: That's enough Yveltal. MegaGargomon: Stop that rampage! Mickey Mouse: Right on time. Vulk: '''That was a Close Call! '''Adagio Dazzle: Oh great. Lunk: Just in time! Amy Rose: Thank Goodness. Jimmy Z: '''Finally. '''Gallantmon: Yveltal! Stop this nonsense! Agunimon: We won't let you win! Agunimon: Stand tough guys! Lobomon, Loweemon, Beetlemon, Kazemon & Kumamon: Right! Gallantmon: Don't let Yveltal turn you guys into stone! MegaGargomon & Sakuyamon: Right! Gallantmon: We'll hold it off! You run! Emerl: Come on. Let's get out of here while we can! Gmerl: You can do it, Takato, Takuya and the others. Gallantmon: Bring it on! Agunimon: Attack! MegaGargomon: Come and get it! Hoogi: '''Let's go and hurry up! '''Scorpi: '''Go for it DigiDestined! '''Rigby: I'm so outta here! Mordecai: Do it, DigiDestined! (Team Robot then retreats while the DigiDestined fights Yveltal) Tai Kamiya: We have to go Agumon! Agumon: Guys, Hurry, You'll Battle Yveltal, Don't worry! The Chief: DigiDestined, Be Careful! Aviva: '''I think We're better hurry. '''Princess Bubblegum: Right then, Let's go. Shuff: '''We'll will root for you! '''Krader: Be careful Takato and Takuya! Davis Motomiya: '''We'll Escape in time, no worries. '''Veemon: '''Go and Save the forest without us I'm going with you too! '''Jake the Dog: Then let's hurry! Finn the Human: Got it! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes